In the thin films of rare earth orthoferrite, magnetic garnet or amorphous magnetic substances, there can be produced small cylindrical magnetic domains, that is, so-called magnetic bubbles, (hereunder merely called magnetic bubbles) which are known as usable for performing logical operations as well as the memory function as information carriers, because they are transferred in the film surface with small energy and have mutual repulsive actions against each other.
As for the logical operation gate by the use of the magnetic bubble, there have heretofore been made various proposals, but their common defects are such that since the repulsive force between magnetic bubbles and the repulsive or attractive force between a pattern and the magnetic bubble are hard to be balanced, their circuit design is difficult, so that their operation margins are very small.